fiction_wrestling_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Gods of Darkness
The '''Gods of Darkness' are a villainous professional wrestling tag team in Apex Caliber Wrestling (ACW) performing on the Ignition brand, consisting of Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Yami Bakura and Marik Ishtar. Bakura and Marik were first put together in April 2013, working under Seto Kaiba’s management and started out terrorizing other ACW wrestlers and personnel. They eventually broke out on their own by the end of May, becoming more well known for their dark and disturbing promos, which have drawn comparisons to The Wyatt Family. Background * Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! * Formation: April 5, 2013 * Companies: (Currently) APEX * Debut: 2013 * Combined Weight: 418 lbs. * Status: Active * Allies: N/A * Rivals: Altered Egos, Apocalypse Academy (Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano) * Twitter: @GodsOfDarkness History Formation Various Feuds Concept Their gimmick comes from the notion of a “religious-fanatical occult” with god-complexes; they have drawn comparisons to real-life stable The Wyatt Family and real-life WWE Superstar The Undertaker for their horror-themed, macabre and ominous promo work as they employ scare tactics and hold links to the supernatural. In wrestling Double-team finishing moves * Black Mass (Bakura uses a Release Gourdbuster to throw an opponent into Ishtar’s Front Powerslam) – adopted from Tommy End and Michael Dante * Deadly Culmination (Inverted Suplex (Bakura) / Inverted Front Powerslam (Marik) combination) * Malevolent Nightmare (Vertebreaker (Bakura) / Diving Double Foot Stomp (Marik) combination) * Wrath of the Gods (Running High Knee to a cornered opponent (Bakura) followed by a Discus Elbow Smash (Ishtar)) Double-team signature moves * Alley Oop (Ishtar) into a Double Knee Facebreaker (Bakura) * Alley Oop (Ishtar) / Forward Somersault Cutter from the second rope (Bakura) combination * Bakura Powerbombs an opponent into the knees of Marik, who is seated on the top rope * Bakura performs an Elevated Powerbomb to Marik onto a prone or supine opponent * Con-chair-to – adopted from Edge and Christian * Darkness Reigns (Powerbomb (Bakura) / Running Neckbreaker (Marik) combination) * Dead Man’s Trigger (Bakura performs a Diving Double Knee Drop while Ishtar holds the opponent in a Cradle Suplex) – adopted from Tommy End and Michael Dante * Devil’s Due (Wheelbarrow Facebuster (Marik) / Cutter (Bakura) combination) * Discus Lariat (Marik) / Striking Spear (Bakura) combination * Double Standing Side Slam * Infernal Misery (Camel Clutch (Marik) / Cross-legged Boston Crab (Bakura) combination) * Sinner’s Nirvana (Backbreaker Hold (Bakura) / Shooting Star Press Elbow Drop (Marik) combination) * Superkick (Marik) followed by a Running High Knee (Bakura) followed by a No-handed Springboard Moonsault (Marik) followed by a Running Senton (Bakura) * Tortured Soul (Bakura hits the Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop to an opponent, driving his back right onto Marik’s knee) Bakura’s finishing moves * Death Penalty (Swinging Reverse STO) * Millennium Ring (Modified Gogoplata) * Pentagram Choke * Shadow Realm Exile (Vertebreaker) Ishtar’s finishing moves * Darkness Falls (450° Splash) * Malevolent Catastrophe (Front Flip Piledriver) * Tomb Keeper’s Martyr (Grounded Hammerlock Inverted Armbreaker) * Nightmare Wheel (Inverted Facelock spun out into a DDT) Managers * Seto Kaiba Nicknames * “The Dark Deities” * “Devils of the Shadows” * “The Reapers of the Shadow Realm” * “The Incarnation of (Your) Worst Nightmares” (Bakura) * “The Spirit of Darkness” (Bakura) * “The Occult Monarch” (Bakura) * “The Eater of Souls” (Bakura) * “The True Face of Fear” (Bakura) * “The Master of Darkness” (Ishtar) * “Dark Egyptian Master” (Ishtar) * “The Bastard Sadist of Egypt” (Ishtar) * “The True Face of Vengeance” (Ishtar) Entrance themes * “Riot” by Three Days Grace (April 12, 2013 – May 17, 2013) * “Genocide” by HammerFall (May 26, 2013) * “Fear” by Disturbed (May 31, 2013 – June 30, 2013) * “Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)” by Emily Browning (August 9, 2013 – present) Championships and Accomplishments Apex Caliber Wrestling Fiction Wrestling Awards * Promo of the Year (2014) – The Gods of Darkness’ first promo to Takashi Komuro and Kohta Hirano at ACW on June 28, 2013 Trivia * If one takes the first three letters off their tag team name and put them together into one word, it ironically spells out ”G.O.D.” Category:Tag Teams